1. Technical Field
The present application relates to lighting devices, and more particularly to an upright lamp having length adjustable lamp-post.
2. Description of the Related Art
Lamps are a very common device in our daily life, such as roadside lamp, factory lighting, and household lighting device. Owing to different locations and purposes, lamps have various kinds of shapes, colors and fixings. However, it is impossible for indicating every problem of lamps and the present invention is focused on the length adjustable structure for upright lamp.
To meet the need of each purpose for use, lamps are designed into fixed, movable or semi-movable types; semi-movable type relates to the type of lamps fixedly installed at specific place but their elevation or angle is adjustable. For most of lamps, the length of lamp-post of lamp is fixed and cannot be adjusted when the lamp is assembled into a position. However, according to different desires, it may be need to extend illumination area or narrow the distance of illumination of the lamp. Therefore, the length of the lamp-post of the lamp need to adjusted in order to satisfy the above requirements. Moreover, the lighting devices always have uniform standard in commercial lighting in which the lighting devices are assembled on a large scale. However, because of different lighting occasions and lighting desires, it needs to prepare different length of lamp-posts. In result, the lamp-post of the lamp must be cut randomly according to the different occasions and different desires so as to adapt to the massively assembly.